


Wrapped around your fingers

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Healing, strange request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look 'the way I do'," Derek replied, using air quotes sarcastically. "Because you just showed up at my door asking me to use my 'werewolf mojo' on your dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped around your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Merry Month of Masturbation 2016!! I've only officially committed to 10 days because I'm having surgery on the 12th so I don't know what I'll be like after for writing. :( But I'll enjoy it while I can!

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? I came here asking for a solid."

Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring at Stiles with a non-plussed expression while they stood in his living room in the loft.

Stiles blinked, then closed his eyes with a big sigh. "Hearing that back in my head, I can understand why you look the way you do right now."

"I look 'the way I do'," Derek replied, using air quotes sarcastically. "Because you just showed up at my door asking me to use my 'werewolf mojo' on your dick."

"I would ask Scott but that would just be weird!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

Derek gave him another raised eyebrow. 

"Look, I came here as a friend, asking for a favor. Is that favor weird and potentially a deal breaker if we were other people? Maybe. But you're you and I'm me and this is just one sort-of friend helping another sort-of friend. You don't even have to look at it! I just need some pain relief, _please_ ," Stiles pleaded.

"Persuasive argument," Derek replied drily.

"Please?" Stiles wheedled.

Derek sighed and pressed his fist to his forehead. "Fine. Okay? Fine. Get on the ... couch, I guess, and get it out."

"So romantic," Stiles said with a grin, already making a beeline for the couch. Derek was already regretting this.

"I should get to know what happened," Derek grumbled as he followed, slower.

"Nope!" Stiles said, followed by the loud sound of his zipper. Derek couldn't help but watch as Stiles' jeans hit the floor. Then he saw Stiles fumble with his boxer briefs and sit on the couch, making himself comfortable. Derek took the quick opportunity to adjust himself discretely, preparing for whatever was about to happen.

Derek did look at Stiles' dick. He couldn't help it, since it was right there. It didn't look visibly injured or, for fuck's sake, infected (thank god). He sat down beside Stiles and told himself it was no different than taking the pain from an arm or leg.

_Third leg_ , his brain helpfully provided, and he cursed under his breath.

Stiles looked at him curiously. "You okay?"

 "As fine as I can be, considering the situation," Derek replied flatly. "Let's get this over with."

Stiles opened himself up as Derek reached over, tucking his hands behind his back and spreading his legs more. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' length and tried to clear his mind of all the noise, like static, trying to overtake his senses. 

Derek could feel it once he was able to focus. There was a persistent ache, deep and angry, that he sensed as he reached for it. He watched the familiar black veins thread up his fingers, across his wrist and disappear into his arm as he took the pain. He didn't realize how tense Stiles was until he felt his whole body relax into the couch.

Stiles' eyes fluttered and he sighed in relief, the soft whoosh of air reaching out to tickle at Derek's ear. Derek shifted, trying to keep his own cock in check.

It only took a couple minutes for the sense of pain to subside but as soon as Derek realized it was gone he felt Stiles' twitch in his hand and start to firm up. He looked up at Stiles, suddenly very aware that he'd been staring at Stiles' dick the whole time.

Stiles stared back at him unwaveringly but there was hesitation there, too. Derek held his breath as he brought his free hand to his mouth and licked it slowly, from wrist to fingertip.

Stiles' length filled quickly, hurrying to full-hardness in Derek's hand. Derek switched hands while Stiles' legs fell open even more, bumping knees with Derek. Derek started with a slow stroke, giving Stiles time to adjust. 

Within minutes Derek was using Stiles' own precome as extra lube and playing his thumb over the head of Stiles' shaft that he quickly learned was extra sensitive in this state. Stiles kept his eyes on Derek but didn't try to hide his eager gasps and sighs. Derek was surprised—he figured Stiles would be much mouthier in bed.

"Close," Stiles gasped out, too soon for Derek's liking. He thought about drawing things out, pulling back and making Stiles beg for more but Derek didn't know if he'd get a chance like this again and wanted to see what Stiles looked like when he came.

Derek stroked him through it, watching as Stiles's body shuddered and jerked and his face went slack as he came down. He was still panting when he opened his eyes, a dopey smile on his lips.

"If the hospitals had this kind of pain relief I'd be hurting myself every day," Stiles said slowly.

Derek frowned. "You didn't hurt yourself to get me to do this, did you?"

Stiles snorted and tucked himself away. "Still not telling you what happened, sorry." Before Derek could reply he reached for Derek's hand that was still covered in his come and started licking it clean.

Derek's mouth fell open and he was paralyzed, unable to reposition himself to hide his own erection that was straining against his jeans. When Stiles was done he stood up and pulled his pants up.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" he asked without looking at Derek. "You'd be helping me out and then maybe I could watch you do yourself with me?" Stiles ran his tongue over his bottom lip, as if Derek could forget what just happened.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Derek choked out.

Stiles grinned and just like that was gone.


End file.
